Dirigible Plums
by Tylia Kat
Summary: Please pick your own misletoe. *Time travel*
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, we have three . . . odd people here to see you. Two Seers, and a Seer-Shaman," McGonical said as she stepped into Dumbledoor's office

"Send them in Minerva. And lemon drop?" Dumbledoor said as he looked up from scheduling the curriculum and trying to find a defence teacher.

"No, I would not like one, thank you,"she said as she swept out of the office.

"Professor Dumbledoor, I'm so glad that you like those fuzzy socks I'm going to send you for Christmas!" A pale woman in a black dress said as she twirled into the room, sending her Icelandic - blonde hair and her skirt flying. Then she stopped and stared at me with curious pale blue eyes.

"Christmas . . . Christmas . . . Ah! Dumbledoor, fuzzy socks," a man with dark skin and hair, in white and silver robes mumbled as he jotted something down in a notebook before glancing at Fawkes with dark eyes and jotting something else down.

"Dad, stop writing down every prediction that Mom makes. And Mom, you forgot this card," a girl with dark hair and skin said as she drifted into the room and handed the woman a tarot card.

"Thank you Ebony. And Professor McGonical," the woman called. "Do excuse Ron and Harry, the stairs changed before they could get on."

"And what are you here for Miss?" Dumbledoor asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm July Wolffe, and this is my husband Oktober Wolffe. We are here to enroll our daughter Ebony Ivory Wolffe as a student at your school," July replied.

"Ah, so when is her birthday then?" Dumbledoor asked.

"About now," Oktober said.

"Minerva?" Dumbledoor said as he handed her a piece of parchment. Minerva sighed and waver her wand over the parchment so that it became the standard Hogwarts letter.

"Thanks," Ebony smiled at Professor Mcgonical as she grabbed the letter. The three people walked out of the office.

"Come on, I need to get there by eight, or we'll miss Harry and Draco. It needs to be perfect too, so I don't send Ron to Slytherin either," Ebony said as she pulled her parents to their theserals."And after that, I need to visit Luna. I need some Dirigible plumbs and I know she needs this crumple horned Snokack. Then I got to check with Albus to see if everyone is here yet."

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter. But this makes my wonder, do the real writers ever write fanfiction? I mean they might not post it but do they? And do the original alternate endings count either?


	2. Chapter 2

_I gasp in the polluted air, my chest heaving to get some oxygen into my lungs as I crouch. I cast a frightened glance around as I finnish working on the circle of runes. I close my eyes and imbue the circle with my magic. I take one last glance at my dead father and the ruined castle in the distance before closing my eyes, hoping._

This had better work.

* * *

_My eyes fly open with a gasp as I sit up right, only for the world to tilt as I fall back down._

_"There, there, child. It'll be fine," a soft voice says from my right side. I groan and turn, opening my eyes slightly._

_Then my eyes widen, "Aunt Helga?" I manage before I break out into a coughing fit. A hand settles on my forehead._

_"Rest child. Heal your wounds."_

* * *

_"Well Helga? Has he woken yet?" Godric asked, looking up from his chess game as Helga enters the room. I look up from writing in my journal to catch the small frown on Helga's face._

_"What is it?" Rowena asked softly as she put her quill down._

_Helga looked up and said slowly, "He recognised me, and . . . he called me Aunt Helga."_

_She met their eyes and they all looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. None of them had children, and while none of them were virgin, those who they'd been with had been killed long before the needed nine months, and Helga and Rowena would have most certainly remembered if they had a child._

_Rowena sighed, "Well then we'll just have to learn who he is when he wakes."_

* * *

_Light penetrates my sleep once again and I groan and shift so my face is buried in my pillow. Then I freeze. The last time I was kn an actual bed - with a pillow no less - was a year ago, before Hogwarts burned down._

_"You're awake!" a cheerful voice called from my right. I lift my head from the pillow to stare sleepily at the person. Then; "Aunt Helga, it _is_ you!"_

_"Yes I'm me child," Aunt Helga smiles at me. Then she frowns and I feel like I was trying to steal one of her pies again. "But who are you child?"_

_"Oh!" My hand flys up to cover my mouth. Then I reach to my neck to find the chain gone. I frantically start searching the linen as Helga watches, amused._

_She finally holds up a chain with three rings, one a twisted serpent, one a simple flat band engraved with the runes for time and eternal and a silvery ring with a clear blue stone._

_"Is this what you're searching for young one?" Helga asked kindly._

_"My rings!" I gasp when I see them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Malfoy Manner**

"Um . . . Al said something about an elf that used to belong to my family called . . . Doby, who saved his father's life. So . . . Doby!?" Scorpius called. There was a crack and a curious elf appeared.

"And who are you Young Master? Doby has never seen you before, but you sir, can call Doby!" Doby squeaked.

"Yes Doby, I know. Can you please take me to the west tower? And when you're finished take this vial to Mistress Narcissa," Scorpius said, handing Doby a letter and a vial of blood. Then he pulled off his right shoe and handed his sock to Doby. "Come find me when you're finished. Now, the West Tower please."

Scorpius held his hand out to Doby before he realised that he was free and was transported to the West Tower in a pop. There was a second pop as Scorpius opened his eyes and I growled at him a little. He looked down at me slightly startled before letting go of my collar. "Sorry Ty," he apologised.

Then he followed me as I trotted down the hall towards our rooms. I pull open the door and jump onto the bed, making a umph as a cloud of dust billowed up. I watch Scorpius as he walks to the window, and looks out to see the fields as his fingers trace the flowers made of red wire on the wall before turning as his eyes follow the Celtic looking patterns the rest of the wire made.

Then he smiles and turns to the door. Five seconds later, it bursts open and his Grandma comes in.

"Who are you?" she asked, icy calm.

"Your grandson. Here's my ring," Scorpius said, displaying the ring on his necklace. Narcissa grabbed it and touched it to her ring, before examining it, her face paler than normal.

I smirk, knowing she'll find no flaws. You see, all Malfoy family rings are given to Malfoys upon their entrance into the family, whether by birth, marriage, or blood magic.

The flat band always has five engravings, the family crest, the person's personal crest, their name, and their parents names.

At birth, five spells are put upon the ring, and another if they mary. One so they grow with the owner, one so it never gets lost, another so it's indestructible, the next that creates the personal crest based on the future, and the last is to make sure you can tell if it's really a Malfoy ring, a spell that cools two Malfoy rings if they touch.

If you marry, the sixth spell makes the ring cool in danger and heat in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_I grab at the rings in Helga's hand as she looks at me, holding them out of my reach for a moment before dropping them into my hand._

_"What is your name child? And tell me, where did you get that copy of Salzar's ring?" she asked me._

_"I'm Felix . . . Phoenix. And I'm from the future. He gave it to me with his last breath," I say slowly. I pull the necklace on and hold it out in front of me, before letting it hang on top of my shirt. I fiddle with the rings before I feel a familiar magic behind me._

_"Lady Rose! You're alive!" I shout and I run over to the woman behind me. I feel her magic wrap around me, and identifying me as one of her own, and showing her memories of me from my time line all in a fraction of an instant. Her arms wrap around me and she pulls me into a hug, knowing what I had done. Then she pulls back for a moment._

_"Felix Salzar Slytherin. Do you know how dangerous what you did was?" Rose says to me. Then she turns to Helga, "You needn't worry about him, he is one of my children."_

_"Lady Rose, what do you mean?" Helga asked, though she didn't look worried about the castle any more._

_"It seems that when you saved me, and my conciousness became that of this castle's, it also gave me the ability to recognise any of my students that were taught in the castle and remember my times with that student." Rose said as she stood and helped me to my feet next to her. "It seems you also named your school after my last name."_

_Rose made a face at this, "Lady Rose Tanniym of Hogwarts indeed!"_

_"Lady Rose, we must make sure they remember their motto, Never tickle a sleeping dragon!" Felix laughed._

_Rose's eyes took on a mischievous glint, "But of course, that shall be the motto of the castle. We might have to write it in Latin, but that's fine."_

_Godric, who had just entered, paused and said, "God Rose, you're not going to actually make us are you?"_

_"I am."_

_Every one, including me cause I had seen the pensive memory, remembered the time that the four had tried to tickle the sleeping dragon._

* * *

_Salzar, Godric, Rowena and Helga snuck into Rose's room. Godric and Salzar were holding __feathers and had identical grins on._

_They stepped closer to her bed, still grinning and then they slowly move the sheets so Rose's feet were exposed. Then they brought the feathers to the soles of her feet._

_She flinched and they froze as the other girls stifled their laughter. When they were sure she wasn't awake the boys started tickling her again. Suddenly she flinched awake._

_"OUT! OUT!" she yelled, spewing fire and the boys ran laughing . . . until she caught up with them._

* * *

_Everyone but Rose shivered._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Burrow**

It was dinner time and storm wind were blowing when a knock sounded at the door.

"Ron! Get the door!" I faintly heard Grandma call.

"Got it Mom!" Ron yelled back. I hear a clatter of silverware and the door opens for me. I step forward as my pony tail flicks behind me to hug my dad.

"You're Uncle Ron right? Please tell me I got the right address, not some random muggle house even though it's unlikely. Dad told me to come here when I got this letter," I said, displaying a Hogwarts entrance letter. "He told me to give this to Grand-uncle Arthur. I'm Rose by the way!"

"Ya, I'm Ron, this is the Burrow, and Dad should be home any minute," Dad said as he pulled me inside. "Who are you and why did you call me Uncle?"

"My grandpa is Martin, Grand-uncle's brother. I'm calling you uncle because even though you're my cousin, some of my other uncles are younger than me. So can I meet Grandma Molly?"

"Yeah, sure, she's upstairs."


	6. Chapter 6

_"So you are Salazar's child?" Helga asked when the ominous air went away._

_"Yes, but no one can know, so I'm now Phoenix," I say, smiling up at Helga. She smiles at me and everyone goes back to what they had been doing before them came in. I look up when Rose's voice sounds from the other room._

_"Everyone. Tylia is here," she announces and the sounds go silent._

_"Are you sure Rose?" Godric finally asked._

_"Yes."_

* * *

_I lean low over Apollo, urging him through the trees and trusting him to get me there. My heart beats faster as I urge him on further._

_When we burst out of the trees, I just leap from Apollo and keep running without breaking my stride. I climb up the steps at a sprint and as I reach the doors the creak open and I stop, gasping before looking up as my hands start to flutter into the signs._

'Heir to lion three shall be,

though one of snakes blood.

Heir to snake in same place meet,

as time so long ago.

Death to the snake, as always is

and first the lion's heart shatters.'

_My eyes meet to emerald eyes as my hands speak the last two lines._

'This I have seen,

true through all times.'

_The other four founders are being Felix, and they watch as I walk up to him and hug him. Then I step back._

_'Welcome back dragon. Welcome home.' I sign, before the energy sapping of delivering a prophecy catches up with me and I fall, only to be caught. I clutch the shirt of the person carrying me and smile._

_My dreams this time have phoenixes, dragons, basilisks, and green eyes. The most beautiful green eyes you could ever see, dark and never-ending._

_And the lines from the prophecy keep showing up, I see them written on parchment, written in some strange fashion that made all the letters look exactly alike, and I kept hearing them._

_Them when I saw two people facing each other, wands raised, the dream flickered. If was quite like a candle in a fair wind, and I heard snatches of names being called, and Godric yelling Gryfindor._

_The dream flickered again, and I found my self in a line with a bunch of eleven year olds as 'Luana, Tylia.' was called._

_My limbs move and feel like I have water in my ears. I shake my head as I sit down. I'm not being possessed. and I'm controlling my actions perfectly fine._

_'Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here?" I heard Salazar ask. There's a pause as I feel the hat scan my mind before, "This will be most interesting. Tylia, we've got part of your prophecy down, thanks for it!"_

_I frown in confusion as the hat straightened and announced, "Phoenix!"_

_I take the hat off and blink as my surroundings flicker. Then I sit up gasping in the hospital wing. There's one thing I'm sure of now, I'm glad we have reincarnation._


	7. Chapter 7

**Reinforced Shack in the Middle of the Alps**

"Great! I just had to arrive on a full moon," I mutter to myself as I climb down to the basement."I'll have to call the meeting in two days 'cause I'm not getting it done tomorow.

I shift as I reach the bottom and cautiously push the handle down with my paw then as quick as I can, leap inside and close the door behind me. The were-wolf in the middle of the room turns and leaps at me.

I growl at him, exerting my dominance, and the were-wolf whimpers, cowering mid-air. I growl at him again, and he shows his throat submisivly.

I shift back to human and growl again as the were-wolf moves to check the slight change in smell and he freezes. I grumbble as I pull out a piece of chalk and start drawing concentric circles from the were-wolf out, stopping before they reach the walls. I put the chalf back and the were-wolf choses that moment to move his head so he can see me.

A growl starts to rumble and I glare at him as I pull out a Sharpie. The growl stops as his eyes flash black.

"Thank the Gods for modern magic," I mumble as I draw circles on my palm.

Then before it can react, I press my palm the the wolf's forhead and watch as the circles slowly draw closer, and start traveling up the were-wolf's ugly body and transforming it as they went.

Slowly, fur grew where there had been baldness, muscels transformed from human - wolf hybred to pure wolf, and sharpening he sences even more till the were-wolf was now pure wolf.

As the last rings reach my hand, I slowly pull my hand away, holding a ball like enclosure of silver liquid.

The wolf collapsed as the last of the ball left his skin and he slept on a full moon for the first time since he was a small child. I only lasted for a minute more as I destroyed the ball and the liquid it carried.

Then I collapsed against the wolf, my father's, side and slept. The next morning I woke up to a confused looking Remus Lupin.

"Who are you? And why ami not a were-wolf any more?" demanded my dad when my eyes opened.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, and extraction ceremony. Now go 'way. 'M tired."


	8. Chapter 8

_It has been years since the snakes and lions prophecy, and a Dark lord had risen. Godric and I were facing him as Helga and Rowena ran medical on all the soldiers. We had left Felix behind._

_"I will be gone no matter what happens today," he had said. "I have to go today, or fate will twist. You need not know when I die, since it will not be today or tomorrow, maybe not even soon, but I must go."_

_I had see the look in his eyes, and stopped Godric when he tried to protest. I know now, that I will die today. I smile at him and wave to him as he leaves._

_We now watch warily as the wizard raises his wand and points it at Godric, saying coldly, "Avada Kedavera."_

_My eyes widen and my body moves automatically as I step in front of Godric and his eyes widen. My brain clicks as the language of my youth comes back to me. _Now die.

_I fall back with a smile on my face. I feel the magic of my brother bond snap taunt, and almost snap, before drawing me with it, back to Godric._

I will follow you every where, to death, to life, the future and beyond. You are my brother, friend, and more.

_I feel his rage and pain as he catches me, the rune carved over his heart bleeding and he glares at the magician, who was smiling smuggle._

_Godric lays my body at his feet, and raises his wand, and I channel the rage, providing him with a spell._

_"Petrificus Totalus," he growls, and the body of the dar wizard snaps tense, arms and legs snapping together. Godric stocks over to the wizard, pulling out his sword, and draws it against the wizard's neck. I'm already drifting away, my need gone. I watch as Godric walks back to my body and slowly pulls me up so I'm leaning against his chest and he breaks down, sobbing I want to reach out to comfort him as Helga and Rowena are, but a shadow is waiting in the light behind me. I reach for Godric, but the lights pull me away. I turn and sob into the shoulder that is there, the shock hitting me._

I'm dead.

_After a while, when all that's left is hiccups and shudders, the person I'm leaning on moves back, holding me up. I blink, clearing my eyes, to see . . . Merlin?_

_"There, there Salzar. You know that you can go back in a way. The after life is not cruel," Merlin says._

_"I-I can g-go b-b-b-back-k-k?" I stutter._

_"In a way, just not as you are. Haven't you always wanted to be a dog?" Merlin's eyes twinkle. I smile weakly at him because, yes, I had wanted to be a dog, or something more compatible with Godric. He smiles back at me._

_"Here you are, chose wisely," he said, showing me many doors. I walk without hesitation to the one in the center before halting to look back._

_"When Godric comes, tell him to take the middle door. And tell him that I'm waiting," I say._

_I step through the door and into fire, warm, soothing, and blissful. As the fire goes away, I look up, into a face that cages even as I watch it, before temporarily settling on a dark man, who looks disturbingly like Godric despite the black. He smiles and says a few wards as he points at me. A humongous pair of hands lifts me up and sets me in the man's arms as he pays for me, and another puppy that he has put in a cage that he levitates, before putting his wand into one of the many pockets in his cloak. It seems to be made of nothing but pockets, and he cradles me carefully, before smirking as his features change to female, shifting like before._

_"You sure took your time Salzar," he says as his face settles into one I thought wasn't possible given the time I sensed had passed._

_"No matter, you here now, and I'm not ever letting you go again, you idiot."_

_I whimper and snuggle happily into Godric. His scent didn't change with reincarnation. naruto_


	9. Chapter 9

**Luna's Room**

Two heads of wispy brown hair peak over the window sill.

"D'you think we caught-" the one on the right said.

"-Her at a bad time?" the one on the left finished.

"Not at all boys. Do come in, Lorcan on the right bed, Lysander on the left," I say.

"Hey Mum," Lorcan said as he climbed onto the bed on the right.

"How are you?" Lysander followed suit to her left.

"I'm fine. Now exactly what time does Teddy get back?" I ask calmly.

"He's last so -"

"- about a month -"

"- before school," they told her.

"Perfect," she smiled at them. "My rosemary and misletoe are dry, and I recently got a sample of Nitrowisherine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Zoo**

I watch as Dudley pokes at the glass of the Boa Constructor's cage. When he moves away with Vernon, I walk up to stand next to Harry.

Then the snake suddenly opened it's eyes and slowly lifted it's head to our level and winked. I pretend to look at the cage next to his, the python's. Then I grin as he gave a long suffering look at Harry.

"I know, it must be really annoying," Harry muttered and the snake nodded.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Harry asked.

"He's a Boa Constrictor from Brazil. He was raised in captivitly," I say. Harry jumps and turns to me. The snake regards me curiously.

"Who are you?" Harry asks.

"Al, short for Albus, nice to meet you Harry," I say. Then suddenly Dudley comes yelling.

"Look at the snake!" he yells as he presses his hands to the glass, his friend beside him. Then suddenly the fall into the tank howling.

"Idiot boys," the snake hissed as it slid out. "Thanks amigos."

"What is your name? And would you like a wizard? My cousin here needs a familiar," I tell the snake, which hesitates for a moment. "Asath, and yes I would like a wizard. Your brother seems nice Sen," the snake replied. I hold my arm out and Asath climbs on it.

"Come on," I turn to Harry. "I'm getting you away from them."

I stalk off towards the muggles, pulling Harry by the sleeve as I pull my wallet out. I pull a couple of pound notes out and put the wallet away.

"You!" Vernon Dursley yells when he sees me. I just dodge and push the pounds into his hand.

"Hello Vernon, I'm Albus. This money is payment for your nephew, I'll be off now," I say and pull Harry with me as I walk to my bike.

"On," I tell Harry who seems stunned. I unchain the bike and grab it, saying, "Activate."

The world spins and suddenly we crash on hard stone. I groan, "Stupid Portkey!"

"Come on, we need to talk," I tell Hary. "Inside."

I pull the bike up the steps and open the door, dragging my bike with me. Harry follows moment the door shuts, the curtains over the portrait of Sirius's mother fly open.

"Filthy Mud bloods! You filths should-"

"Oh shut up!" I yell back at her. Then I grin, "You're going to the attic today!"

I pull out two pocket knives and hand one over to Harry, "Here. you take the top and I'll take the bottom. We can talk later. I am so glad permanant sticking charms can be cut around. And after this we can remove the paint!"


	11. Chapter 11

Weasly's Apple Orchard

"I don't care how tiring Teddy's job is, my job is ridiculous, I should just go as a Grimm. Much quicker," I mutter as I adjust my - currently - red-orange hair. I squint at the photo for a second before checking the mirror and adjusting my nose. "There. Now to get a rat."

I stand up, grabbing the two cages, and set off to the Burrow.

"Rose," I whisper at the door which swings open after a second.

"Saiph!" Rose whispers as she hugs me. Then she hands me a cage. "Here, I fed him a twenty-four hour sleeping potion."

I nod, and take the cage, handing Rose toe two I held. She puts them on the floor and I tap one. It expands to the size of a dog's kennel.

"These two will sleep until morning. Let Ron pick, but you both get one," I say. "And here, I typed up the feeding instructions."

Rose took the note and smiled at me, "You look exactly like Uncle Charlie. I hope I get the spirit dog, I've wanted one forever."

"Don't worry, if Ron chooses it, you'll get one when he gets an owl," I reply. "Now I've got to grab a diary, and free my . . . brother. See ya'!"

I smile at Rose before walking off towards the boundary, body shrinking, ears growing and clothes melting away. And the edge of the property, I jump into a shadow.

There's a disorienting sensation as I fall, before finding myself behind a book shelf in an upholstered library. I pad my way slowly to a room and paw the straight handle until the door opens.

Ty looks up from his spot next to Scorpius, and I whine slightly. Ty lets out a umph and nuzzles the pale face of the boy as I put the rat's cage down.

"Go 'way Ty," Scorpius mumbles and tries to push the dog away. I let out a bark and Scorpius waves a hand at me."Fine fine, I'm - Saiph?"

I growl slightly and nudge the cage forward with my nose.

"Thanks, and here, the diary was easy to get, 'cause Grandma is helping. Also we've decided that we're probably going to just Obviate Draco," Scorpius says as he pulls a diary from under his pillow and lets me bite it. I nod me head and he smiles at me. "Good! I was hoping you'd say that! Well here, I got your ring, you would think they would be more careful about who they give the rings of the Moste Noble and Anchientest House of Black."

I woof at him as he slips the bronze-looking chain over my head with the ring of a female Lord Black, which was surprizing light in color, made with a silver looking metal and a clear, square, blue stone that twisted so two opposite corners were in line with the finger that would wear it. I turn and leap into the shadows created by Scorpius's bed and find my self in an office.

I rear, up on my hind legs, and transform with the action, becoming a witch that looked to be around thirty with a hooded cloak. I pull the hood of the cloak up and exit carefully, making sure no one saw me exit the office I was very much not supposed to be in as I head for the lift. The door of the lift opens to show a red-headed man.

I step in and try not to stare as I press the button for the ninth floor. The door dings once Arthur steps out, where he is immediately accosted by another man with brown hair.

"Arthur, we've go a Level five breach, some wizard thought it funny to -" was all I caught before the doors closed. I chuckle to my self as the elevator dings again and I step out, sweeping towards the hallway containing the Department of Mysteries.

I take a deep breath and open the door, before sprinting across and opening the door quickly. The door across the entrance when you first enter, is always the one you need.

I slip through the door as the other one clicks shut, and find myself in what appears to be a library. I turn and pull the first book I find there off the shelf.

The General Horrcux Facts: A Guide by Sendar Horrwitz is the first thing my hand encounters and I flip to the Table of Contence. Creation, History, Destroying, Rejoinment, Forced Resurrection, Resurrection by Dark, Resurrection by Light, and Rebirth. There wasn't even a rustle as the book was flipped to Rebirth.

I start reading the prologue.

_Rebirth is a method rarely used, because it fully regrows the soul from its half, and allows the one in control, total control over the person. Those of light are too guilty, and those of dark don't care much. Even those of grey are usually one way or another depending on the circumstances. The ritual, as mentioned earlier, the person in control is in control of everything, but most especially the memories of the former horrorcrux. The one thing that can't be taken away is basic motor skills and talking. It is also advisable to create a twin or blood bond with another person with the same looks and age to ground the new soul. See _Horrcrux: Rebirth Technique_ for more on the real process._

There is a snap as the book is placed back on the shelf, and the book next to it was pulled out.

I smile underneath my cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Month Before Hogwarts Starts**

A month before Hogwarts starts, the pendants on the necks of the time travelers buzz and the wheel turns to illuminate T as the hands whirl to stop on 10:00. And so at ten, the portkeys activate, and pull the travelers to the shack in the Alps and reports are given.

A successful rebirth, a successful memory wipe, two successful twin bondings, and success in finding a sponsor to restart Sirius's trial. And as Mooney sat there, staring at all of them, shocked, Saiph stood.

"I need to check something, but it was lovely to see you all," she announced as her features shifted, and she looked a lot like the Blacks. A small snake slithered down her arm, covering the phoenix tatoo, and she turned.

A chorus of "Bye Saiph"s and "Good luck Toto"s followed the girl and the dog and they went to visit the person only known by those from the future.


	13. Chapter 13

**Deep Beneath Hogwarts**

I boun swiftly through the dungeons, and into a tunnel that led to a slide. Soon, I reach the cavernous cave, that held many coffins. I transform as I run, not even looking at all the coffins as I head to the bed at the end of the row.

I look down at the figure and murmur, "I always said you had the heart of a lion, Reggie."

There's a moment's pause as I wait for Rose to hear. I hold the rehydration cure in one hand as I wait for my - _father, brother, twin, soul mate, cousin, so __**much**__ -_ to awaken with the laugh of the castle. I feel Sal squeeze lightly around my arm as Hogwarts laughs.

Regulus gasps once, but that's all I need, I grab his mouth and pour the potion down his throat. He chokes, then coughs as he swallows the potion.

I sit back and watch him gasping, before burying my face in his chest.

"Reggie?"

He stops gasping, and I feel his arms slowly move to wrap around me.

"Saiph?" Reggie says horsly. I feel my heart stop.

"Reggie. It's me."


	14. Chapter 14

I hold my sister closer to me as I try to process what's happening. Then it strikes me.

"I should be dead," I state emotionless." Oh, gods, Saiph! I should be dead!"

"Don't be an idiot. You didn't really think I would let you die did you?" Saiph said, raising her head from my chest. "Now, I've got someone who wants to meet you. Meet Sal, our third."

I watch her sit up and she reaches do and picks up a . . . dog?

"Why'd you bring a dog?" I ask as she places the dog on my chest.

"Sal is an Oriental Spirit Puppy, and the reincarnation of Salazar, like we're Godric- sometimes," Saiph said as the puppy scrambled off when she started to help me up. I managed to sit up, but I couldn't do anything farther, so I watch as Saiph conjures a Wheeling chair.

"Come on Reggie, when we get home, I'll explain everything to you. Just know that you're being adopted into the Moste Noble and Ancient House of Felix. Other people adopted in are: Harry James Potter Felix, formerly Potter, who is The-Boy-Who-Lived, and Heir to the House of Potter. Next up is Kiron Riddle Forge Felix, formerly Tom Marvlo Riddle, Heir to the House of Gaunt. Next up is Albus Severus Potter Felix, formerly Potter, Secondary Heir to the House of Potter. Next up is me: Saiph Regulus Black Felix, formerly Black, Lady of the House of Black. And last, you. Regulus Arcturus Black Felix, formerly Black, Lord of the House of Black," Saiph rattled off as she pushed me across the cave. I was about to ask another question when she started answering it again.

"We also have associates, called Amici, meaning friend. The first Amici is Ebony Ivory Wolffe, a seer whose Animagus is and albino five-year old. Next we have Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy, recently twin bonded, and Heirs to the House of Malfoy. Then we have Rose Hermione Weasley, she inherited her mother's smarts. Then we have Teddy Remus Lupin, a Spell-Smith, and Metamorphus. And last, Luna's twins Lorcan and Lysander, talented boys, Heirs to the House of Lovegood." Saiph finished just as light started showing.

"Saiph, can I still call Kreature?" I ask, a little uncertainly as I watch Sal bounding through the meadow.

"Should be able to, you are the Lord after all," Saiph replied with a shrug. Her arm reaches up to the chain around her neck, and she pulls it out of her shirt, and rubs the ring. I watch fascinated as another ring, this one more thick and heavy appeared. Then I look up at the sky and call.

"Kreature!" I yelled.

"Master? Master Regulus!" I ended up with an armful of sobbing house elf. I check him carefully, before telling him to get me the potions packet I keep in my room. He pops so fast, that the only clue that he had been gone was the pouch in his hands.

"Thank you Kreature," I said as I dug through the pack. Then I hand the house elf three potions.

"Kreature, please take these potions in a red yellow green order, and wait an hour before taking the next. You can start on the first one now."


	15. Chapter 15

I look up from my bag as I stuff the last book in. I can feel mom laughing in the back of my head as dad smiles warmly down upon me.

"Time to go!" I exclaim to the empty room as I hoist the backpack higher, and turn to the door behind me, opening it to show parents running around and kids with cages and trunks. I calmly walk through the door, shutting it and letting it be absorbed by the bricks and I walk through the crowds to board the train. I walk steadily towards the back, my white skirt swirling around my feet. When I get to the caboose, I pull out my wand and transfigured the odds and ends left by people into a suitable compartment. I sit in the back corner, waiting for the everyone to arrive. The first ones in are the black-haired boys.

"Hello Harry, Albus, Kiron. Albus, would you like a Wrakspurt? I think Luna wants one," I say. Albus smiles at me while the other two blink. Next comes the Malfoys.

"Hello Draco, Scorpius. And how are you Ty?" I ask the dog as the boys start chatting. Ty wuffs at me before curling up with me. I look up when the Scmanders arrive.

"Lorcan! Lysander!" I call them over. We engage in a heated discussion on the existence of Blubbering Snakyles, only looking up to greet the others as they enter.

"Hello Teddy, Rose. Nice job on being young Teddy!" I say before turning back to my discussion as Teddy comes in, with blonde hair and looking like a Malfoy. Then, the Scmanders and I agree to disagree, and I stand up to walk over to the door. I hesitate a moment, looking at everyone, before closing my eyes and transforming. A wave of white flows through my hair as I shrink, and my skin pales to white. I open my eyes, revealing a brilliant blue and giggle, running off to find Saiph. The whistle blows as I do, and I pout slightly, before shrugging and running along anyway.

"Saiph!" I yell when I open the first compartment door to find a ton of Slytherins.

"Have any of you seen Saiph? I can't find her! She needs to come with me! Mama said so!" I tell the Slytherins. They exchange glances before the one nearest to me leans towards me.

"And what does Saiph look like little one? And what's your name?" he asks me. I squint at him before gasping.

"Oh! Your Flint! Nice to meet you! I'm Ivory! Saiph is colorful! Like Teddy, or the pictures of Aunty Nymphadora!" I tell Flint. He exchanges glances with the other Slytherins before standing up.

"I'm going to help you find her, okay Ivory?" he said, taking my hand. I nod happily and he takes me outside. I pull him by the hand to the next compartment and we start walking down the train. When we finally get to the Gryfindor section, Flint looks a tad harried, but he smiles at me as I pull him to the compartment I know Saiph is in. I push the door open and run over to Saiph, hugging her, before turning and hugging a startled Regulus.

"Bad Reggie!" I mumble into his shirt. "You slept so long, you made me and Saiph worried!"

Reggie's arms come up and he hugs me. I stay like that before pulling back. Then I gesture to Flint, whose standing awkwardly in the door way.

"This is Flint! He helped me find you when I was lost! He's really nice!" I exclaim before looking curiously at the boy on the other side of the compartment. Then I gasp, "Are you really?"

The boy looks up, "Am I who?"

"Are you really Ron? Do you have the - the -" I tap my arm. Ron tilts his head before replying.

"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasly, and I do have a scar," he says, pulling his sleeve up, showing the long thick scar on his arm. "Why?"

"Didn't you know? You're going to be Harry's friend!" I squeal, tugging his sleeve and making him stand up, before pulling him out the compartment and down the train. Saiph follows amused, with a confused Regulus and Flint trailing behind her like lost puppies.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time we'd gotten to the station, Ron was friends with everyone, including Draco and Scorpius. I stayed behind them and when the room was clear, I giggled as I transformed back into Ebony. Then I skipped along behind everyone towards Hagrid until I caught up with Saiph.

"Hello again Ebony," she greeted me, amused. I smile at her and hold my arms out for Sal. She hands me him and I watch his eyes as he snuggle into my arms.

"You do know that Ivory was with us the entire ride, right?" Saiph asked as we walk down the hill to the lake. I watch as the other first years crowd into the boats, following Hagrid's instructions as I nod. She smiles at me as we climb into a boat and she grads Reggie as he lingers on the shore. "Come on Reggie! I want to get sorted and eat already!"

I watch as everyone else gets into boat and jerk a little as the boat starts to move before smiling and trailing my fingers in the water. Around me everyone is silent, not noticing the tentacle that comes up to meet me as they stare at the castle. The two Malfoys are sitting with the Scmanders, and Ron is with Kiron, Harry and Albus.

"Heads Down!" Hagrid yells as the first boats go under the ivy and into the tunnel. Everyone scrambles out as soon as their boats touch the sandy pebbles of the underground harbor. We walk down the passage way, following Hagrid's lamp and come out onto the wet grass in the shadow of the castle. "Everyone here? Good!"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.*

The door opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes stood there. She had a very stern face.*

_Definitely someone I'm gonna try my hardest not to cross,_ was my thoughts about her.

" 'Ere ya are Professor McGonagall, The firs' years," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I've got them from here."

Hagrid pushed the door wider for us, and we marched into the entry hall and passed the marble stair case and down a hallway to an empty chamber, taking us past a room that emanated the low hum of voices. Professor started on her normal speech as I crane my head around, looking at every one. Suddenly, everyone tries desperately to fix everything, so I'm guessing she's finished. I turn my gaze calmly to the doors in front of us as I wait for the sorting to start. I can hear all the usual sorting rumors going around.

Then I turn as someone screams, and smile.

"Hello every one!" I call to them, interrupting their argument about Peves. "Is Rose here?"

"Ebony?" the Grey Lady asks, coming down in front of me. "No dearie, she said she'll be making her appearance after sorting."

I smile and nod at her as she waves good bye.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The sorting ceremony's about to start."*

"Now form two lines and follow me," Professor said to us. I turn around to find my self at the front of one line and follow behind Professor McGonigal as she pushes the doors open and we sweep into the Great Hall.

* * *

_* = taken from book._

_I would like to say thank you to my one favorite, Quidditchqueen277! Thank you so much for supporting me! Now if only I got some reviews, like, what would you say if I were to self insert? I know you're there, my somewhere between nine and one viewers._


End file.
